História para Dormir
by Frandumar
Summary: Por que ele tá só de cuequinha?


**Dedicado a Lune Kuruta**

Numa noite quente e úmida, no santuário de Atena, os cavaleiros estavam reunidos na casa de touro jogando conversa fora e, eventualmente, bebendo uma cerveja. O cavaleiro de Áries ainda não tinha aparecido, o que causou um certo estranhamento no grupo. O estranhamento aumentou quando ouviram barulhos vindos da primeira casa. Pela falta do que fazer, os cavaleiros venceram a inércia e desceram até a residência de Mu. Quando chegaram depararam-se com a seguinte cena:

Kiki: 23 ELEFANTES INCOMODAM MUITA GENTE! 24 ELEFANTES INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM INCOMODAM MUITO !

O projeto de gente corria de um lado para o outro cantando a canção mais irritante da história da humanidade, usando apenas uma cuequinha com as constelações do zodíaco. O pobre mestre tentava desesperadamente fazer seu pupilo colocar o pijama e ir para a cama. Mas não tinha obtido sucesso na última meia hora e não achava que conseguiria tão cedo.

Mu: Kiki, por favor, vai pra cama… já tá tarde…você teve um dia cheio… precisa dormir… - A cara do ariano era de dar pena.

Afrodite: Ahhh Mumi, você tem de entender que não é assim que se lida com criança.

MdM: Como se você tivesse noção de como cuidar de uma criança.

Afrodite: É claro que eu tenho! Eu tenho um instinto maternal bastante forte. – Pegando Kiki no colo, Afrodite tentou acalmar o menino. – Vem com a mamãe lindinho.

Aioria: Até que ele leva jeito.

Afrodite: SEU FEDELHO, REMELENTO, MAL EDUCADO E FEDORENTO! NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCE PUXOU O MEU CABELO! – Enquanto ajeitava o cabelo, lançou a criança para o outro lado da sala.

Aioria: Ou não…

Aldebaran: Mu, o que você deu pra essa criança pra ela tá tão possuída assim?

Mu: Ahh, o de sempre, eu dei uns doces no lanche e coca-cola. Zero. Porque açúcar demais não faz bem para crianças.

Kanon: Mu, seu inútil. Não sabe que quando se mistura doce com coca-cola zero, a taxa de açúcar não chega a ficar alto o suficiente para ter a queda drástica de glicose. – Todos no recinto olharam com cara de cu, exceto Saga que complementou.

Saga: Essa queda é o que faz as crianças terem sono depois de comerem doces. Sem essa queda, o pirralho vai ficar nesse estágio de agitação psicomotora por horas a fio.

Shura: Vocês têm muito tempo livre pra ficar descobrindo essas inutilidades.

Mu: Mas isso não resolve o meu problema… Eu preciso fazer a pest-, quer dizer o Kiki dormir.

Dohko: Porque você não conta uma estória? Isso sempre funcionava com o Shiryu.

Camus: Todo mundo dorme com as suas estórias.

Aioria: Até que não é uma má idéia. Alguém sabe alguma estória pra criança?

Saga: Eu sei uma dos irmãos Grimm.

Aioria: Então conta!

Kanon: Se eu fosse você, eu não deixava meu irmão contar uma história para uma criança… - Saga abaixou na frente de Kiki, com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo paternal e sádico. Enquanto seu irmão gêmeo se jogou numa poltrona, observando a merda que ia dar.

Saga: Era uma vez, uma menininha muito voluntariosa que sempre desobedecia seus pais-

Miro: Mas os pais não gostavam que ela fizesse serviços voluntários?

Shaka: Ai, Miro, puta que o pariu… - O homem mais próximo de Deus, sentiria pena de uma criatura tão envolta no véu da ignorância, mas neste momento apenas sentia irritação.

MdM: Fiquem quietos! Se vocês ficarem falando, o pirralho não dorme. Continua aí Saga.

Saga: Um dia, ela disse para os pais que queria visitar a velha que morava sozinha no meio da floresta, já que havia boatos de coisas incríveis que aconteciam lá. Os pais a proibiram de ir e disseram que a velha era uma mulher maldosa e cometia atos contra Deus, e que se ela fosse lá eles não a considerariam como filha.

Afrodite: Que menina enxerida! – MdM deu uma cotovelada no pisciano. – Seu grosso! – Com um revirar de olhos, Saga continuou.

Saga: Mas a menina não ouviu o aviso dos pais, e foi mesmo assim. Quando ela chegou lá, a velha perguntou: "Por que está tão pálida?" A menina respondeu, temerosa: "Eu um homem verde perto da escada." A velha respondeu: "Era um caçador." A menina, ainda com medo, disse: "Então eu vi um homem vermelho como sangue." "Era um açougueiro", a velha respondeu. Então a garotinha disse: "O que realmente me assustou foi que quando eu olhei pela janela, eu não vi a senhora, e sim um demônio em seu lugar." A velha respondeu, rindo: "O que você viu foi a verdadeira face de uma bruxa. Eu tenho te esperado já faz muito tempo. Precisava de uma luz na minha vida!" Tendo dito isso, a bruxa transformou a menina num pedaço de madeira e a jogou na lareira. Depois se aproximou da chama para se aquecer, e disse: "Crianças tem uma luz tão intensa!"

Alguns instantes de silêncio percorreram a sala. Kanon sorriu escrotamente enquanto os outros cavaleiros esperavam, temerosos, a reação de Kiki que observava Saga com olhos arregalados.

Kiki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – O menino saiu correndo, chorando, e se agarrou nas pernas de seu tutor.

Mu: Saga!

Saga: O que? – O tom escroto era óbvio.

Kanon: Eu avisei…

Aldebaran: Okay… o Saga piorou a situação. Alguém sabe contar uma estória própria para crianças? – O silencio percorreu a sala.

MdM: Olha, a única pessoa que e conheço que conta estórias é o Tatsumi… - O silencio continuou percorrendo a sala.

Mu: Eu vou pegar o telefone… - Pulando, já que seu aprendiz estava segurando suas duas pernas, pegou o telefone e fez uma ligação para o Japão, no viva-voz.

Tatsumi: Mansão Kido, em que posso ajudar?

Mu: Tatsumi, aqui é o Mu.

Tatsumi: Mu quem? Isso é um trote? Vaca é a sua mãe!

Mu: Que vaca o que? Mu de Áries! O cavaleiro de ouro!

Tatsumi: Ahhh, sim… o que você quer? – O ariano explicou a situação e pediu para que Tatsumi contasse uma estória para Kiki dormir. – Tá, olha só, eu até conto uma estória para o pivetinho… mas isso tá muito ultrapassado! Fazendo ligação internacional pra cá sendo que você tem poderes de teletransporte? Acorda homem!

Shura: Olha, Tatsumi pensou uma vez na vida! – Com tudo dito e feito, Mu teletransportou o mordomo para o Santuário. Ao chegar, Tatsumi reparou nos trajes da criança.

Tatsumi: Por que ele tá só de cuequinha?

Dohko: É porque na Grécia Antiga, acreditava-se que quanto menos roupa se usava mais cosmo o corpo liberava.

Tatsumi: Ah! Um minutinho que eu vou no banheiro!

Camus: Olha só Dohko, era pra você fazer uma pegadinha com o seu pupilo. A gente não tem culpa se o Shiryu é burro, acreditou, e agora tira a roupa toda a vez que luta. Para de repetir isso, que vai que tem uma pessoa tão burra quanto e acredita!

Tatsumi: Voltei com o meu cosmo elevado! – O mordomo brotou do banheiro usando apenas uma cuequinha da Lady Gaga.

Kanon: Puta que o pariu…

Afrodite: Meus olhos! Eu nunca imaginei que ver um homem de cueca seria tão ruim!

Kiki: Mestre Mu! – Kiki estava meio apavorado com a situação.

Tatsumi: E aí, posso contar a estória?

MdM: CLARO! Senta aí! – Os cavaleiros se sentaram nos sofás enquanto Tatsumi e Kiki ficaram frente a frente, com apenas uma mesinha de café entre eles.

Tatsumi: Era uma vez, a muito tempo atrás, numa terra mágica, onde a natureza e o homem ainda estavam harmonia-

Aioros: Tatsumi, eu não acredito… você vai continuar a estória dos índios? (A/N: para mais informações, leiam Baseado em Fatos Reais, nossa outra fic XD).

Shura: Falta de imaginação é foda hein... – O comentário maldoso foi ignorado por Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Nessa terra mágica tinha um menino que tinha um mestre muito bondoso, e ele treinava para se tornar forte e digi-evoluir o seu cosmo-

Camus: Mas não era sexto sentido?

Tatsumi: Sim, sexto sentido... tanto faz… E aí… ah… o menino achou uma canoa mágica feita de pedra-

Miro: Qual o nome do menino?

Tatsumi: Ahhh... é Kokô.

MdM: Mas o Kiki nem é tão merdinha assim…

Tatsumi: O Kokô resolveu entrar na canoa para conhecer o mundo… ahhh... Aí a canoa foi pra cá e a canoa foi pra lá, e tinha um maremoto e um redemoinho na água até que SPLASH! – O mordomo bateu com tudo na mesinha de café, fazendo o pout porri voar pelos ares- Dentro do mar. Só que o menino foi salvou por um tubarão que o acolheu como um filho-

Shaka: Claro… o menino foi acolhido por um tubarão, porque isso faz todo o sentido…

Tatsumi: Kokô e o tubarão viveram felizes por muito e o tubarão ensinou tudo o que podia para o menino. Eles viveram muito felizes em um lago muito bonito rodeado de pedras muito bonitas em uma floresta muito bonita.

Dohko: Mas a canoa não virou no mar?

Tatsumi: Tanto faz! O que acontece é que, num dia muito bonito, o tubarão virou para o menino e disse: "Eu já te ensinei tudo o que eu podia. Agora, para ganhar sua armadura, você precisa trazer a pedra pra mim." Kokô olhou para cima e viu no alto de uma montanha muito alta, uma pedra muito grande e muito colorida e muito chamativa. Kokô foi atrás da pedra-

Afrodite: Só porque sim?

Tatsumi: É. Aí ele lembrou do ensinamento de seu mestre bondoso e gentil-

Aldebaran: Você sempre ignora o Mu, né? Mais uma estória que ele não apareceu.

Aioria: Pelo menos ele sempre diz que ele é bondoso e gentil.

Tatsumi: Tanto faz! A questão é que o fedelho lembrava que para aumentar o seu sexto sentido, ele precisava ficar peladão. Então ele tirou a tanguinha do Sharkboy dele e seguiu em frente, a procura da pedra mágica que realizaria os seus sonhos. Mas antes, ele deu uma ajeitadinha.

Kiki: Ajeitadinha aonde?

Shura: Lá no pau ué.

Afrodite: Shura! Ele é uma criança!

Kanon: É criança mas tem um pau.

Afrodite: Vocês são uns brutos!

Tatsumi: CONTINUANDO… O menino ajeitou… o pau. E depois disso ele saiu em sua jornada. Ele andou muito e muito mesmo... pra caramba e continuou andando e aí ele deu uma ajeitadinha, e seguiu em frente. Depois de andar muito tempo e dar muitas ajeitadinhas, o menino se deparou com cinco índios-

Aioros: Aí! Não disse que era continuação!

Mu: Talvez seja uma participação especial.

Tatsumi: Kokô se apresentou para os índios. Ele disse: "Olá! Eu sou Kokô!" Então um dos índios virou e respondeu: "Olá, meu nome é Alê! Esses são meus irmãos…" Ahhhhh... ééé... como era mesmo?

Shaka: Eu não acredito que você não lembra dos nomes das suas próprias criações!

Tatsumi: Mas e aí, como era? Alê é o Seiya, é só lembrar que o nome é cafona. Tinha um Alex não tinha?

Aioria: Sim, era o Ikki.

Tatsumi: Tá. O Shiryu era como mesmo?

Mu: É só lembrar do preconceito racial, Lang, Wang, Chang, Hyang...

Dohko: Era Alexan.

Tatsumi: Certo. E tinha o Alexei né? O Alexei era quem?

Aioros: Tatsumi, tá de sacanagem né? Alexei lembra o que?

Tatsumi: Era o Shun?

Shura: Não, porra! Alexei é nome de russo. O Hyoga é russo, seu besta! O Shun tinha nome de mulher.

Tatsumi: Ahhh é, Alexis!

Camus: Era Alexia…

Tatsumi: Tá bom! O índio virou e disse: "Oi! Eu sou o Alê! Esses são os meus irmãos Alexan, Alexei, Alex e Alexia." Os índios e Kokô viraram grandes amigos e passaram a noite na tribo. Alexan gostou muito de Kokô, pois assim como ele, o fedelho também gostava de ficar peladão.

Kanon: Olha a estória infantil do homem…

Saga: E depois falam da minha…

Tatsumi: Não, mas é porque ele gostava de ficar peladão lembrando de sua namorada, Shunrex-

Saga: Daqui a pouco vai aparecer uma Esmeraldex nessa estória…

Tatsumi: Tá... Então... Ah... No dia seguinte, os índios queriam que o Kokô se juntasse a eles. Mas Kokô tinha de levar a pedra para Tútú-

Miro: Quem é Tútú?

Tatsumi: UÉ! O TUBARÃO! Caralho, não prestou atenção não? Mas tá, foda-se. Kokô seguiu o seu caminho… e deu uma ajeitadinha… e seguiu seu caminho até se deparar com uma catraca.

Miro: O que é uma catraca?

Tatsumi: É aquele treco do ônibus!

Camus: As rodas?

Aioria: O assento?

Miro: O trocador?

MdM: A roleta porra!

Tatsumi: Isso! A roleta! Só que ela pedia um cartão bilhete único Floresta Card. Kokô remexeu sua carteira mas não achou nenhum Floresta Card. Só a identidade, CPF, a carteirinha do fan clube da apendicite, e uma foto de seu mestre...

Afrodite: Que brega!

Aldebaran: De onde ele tirou a carteira?

Tatsumi: Nem te conto… Tá, mas aí o fedelho viu a catraca de um lado e viu a catraca de outro e ficou pensando sobre o que fazer, aí ele resolveu pular a catraca.

Mu: Por que ele não deu a volta?

Tatsumi: Porque ele não tem capacidade mental pra isso.

Shaka: Como se você tivesse bastante capacidade mental…

Tatsumi: Só que pular a roleta ativou o alarme que era um enxame de abelhas que voou na direção de Kokô. Ele correu muito. Cada vez mais rápido, mas as abelhas estavam alcançando ele, aí… ele parou e deu uma ajeitadinha, e continuou a correr. Até que ele chegou na entrada de um labirinto. O labirinto tinha duas portas: uma porta tinha uma foto de um homem bombadão, a outra, tinha uma foto de uma mulher toda sexy.

Dohko: Mas e as abelhas? E Tatsumi, olha o nível, é uma estória para criança!

Tatsumi: Ahhh, as abelhas foram embora. Era só um elemento surpresa. Mas aí o pirralho tinha de escolher entre as duas portas. Ele escolheu a porta que tinha a mulher toda sexy de lingerie.

Shura: Porra, Tatsumi, ele não é o Shun não! O moleque não é bichinha!

Tatsumi: Não! Mas é porque ele escolheu a porta que ele mais gostava. Entre o homem bombadão e a mulher de lingerie, ele escolheu a mulherzinha sexy.

Aioros: Kiki tá macho hein!

Tatsumi: Mas então, ele abriu a porta e chegou no final do labirinto-

Camus: Mas a porta não era a entrada do labirinto?

Tatsumi: Era.

Camus: Então como é que virou a saída?

Tatsumi: É que o labirinto era a porta. Era pra você escolher se você é gay ou não.

Kanon: Puta merda, hein…

Shaka: Olha a profundidade da estória do Tatsumi. O labirinto é uma metáfora das questões sexuais do menino. – O virginiano abriu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Tatsumi: Saindo do labirinto, Kokô chegou em um mercado popular. Mas esse mercado só tinha uma barraquinha de madeira. E essa barraquinha só tinha só um mercador. O menino andou até ele, e deu uma ajeitadinha. Então Kokô conversou com o mercador e resolveu comprar repelente para abelha.-

Aldebaran: Mas as abelhas já foram embora. É inútil.

Tatsumi: Mas ele não sabe disso. Então o mercador virou para o menino e disse: "Você quer o repelente? Tudo bem, custa cinco reais." Kokô respondeu: "Custa cinco reais? Isso é muito caro!" E o mercador disse: "Sim, custa cinco reais." Só que Kokôôô não tinha cinco reais.

Afrodite: Mas que pobre!

Tatsumi: Então o mercador disse: "Se você não tem cinco reais, voce pode fazer alguns FAVORES pra mim…"

Afrodite: O mercador é pedófilo? Que nojo!

Camus: Tatsumi olha o nível, é estória pra criança.

Tatsumi: Tá bom. Então o Kokô não fez favores para o mercador. Ele... ele pegou o repelente e saiu correndo!

Miro: Kiki trombadinha!

Tatsumi: Ele correu muito, deu uma ajeitadinha, e continuou correndo, até que chegou no topo da montanha. Lá no topo da montanha, ele encontrou uma pessoa. Essa pessoa era Pedro Bial. E Pedro Bial disse: "Parabéns Kokô! Você é o novo líder!"

Aioros: Ahhh não! Big Brother é baixar demais o nível! É melhor voltar para o pedófilo...

Mu: Mas é o Tatsumi... ele só vê coisa baixo nível...

Tatsumi (animadão): Aí Pedro Bial estava explicando pro Kokô que agora só restavam dois participantes. Ele e o mercador. Então as pessoas de casa tinham de votar para escolher quem voltava para casa, e o vencedor ganhava a pedra mágica. Aí o apresentadorzinho ficou enrolando e enrolando e enrolando e fazendo suspense e mandando pros comerciais até que ele finalmente deu o resultado. "O vencedor é… O MERCADOR!"

Afrodite: Que absurdo! O pedófilo ganhou?

Aioros: Eu disse que o programa era baixo nível.

Miro: Mas o Kokô não conseguiu a pedra?

MdM: Ué, ele rouba! Já é trombadinha mesmo…

Tatsumi: Na verdade, Kokô não conseguiu a pedra. Todos os sonhos e esperanças de Kokô estavam destruídos, e ele nunca mais seria alguém na vida. Ele teria de enfrentar o desprezo de seu melhor amigo tubarão e de seu mestre. Kokô, sem escolha, desceu a montanha muito triste. Ele estava muito decepcionado e cabisbaixo... mas ele deu uma ajeitadinha. E continuou cabisbaixo, até que ele reencontrou Tútú.-

Miro: E aí? Ele vai conseguir a armadura mesmo sem a pedra?

Tatsumi: Tútú olhou para Kokô e perguntou: "Por que você está tão cabisbaixo, meu amigo?" Kokô deu uma ajeitadinha e respondeu: "Eu não consegui trazer a pedra do alto da montanha. Eu sou uma desgraça, uma desonra!" Tútú, então, disse: "Mas porque você foi pegar a pedra do alto da montanha? Eu só pedi uma pedra! Pode ser qualquer uma! Até aquela ali do lado!"

Aioros: Porra, mas que burro hein...

Tatsumi: Bom, é o Kiki, né? O que importa, é que depois de entregar uma pedra qualquer para Tútú, Kokô conseguiu vestir sua armadura, que era a sagrada armadura da constelação de tubarão. Mas o mais importante de tudo é que a armadura tinha a proteção nas partes íntimas e Kokô nunca mais teve de dar uma ajeitadinha. O FIM.

Todos os cavaleiros olhavam com cara de cu para o mordomo. O único que tinha uma expressão diferente era Kiki que parecia estar chocado e ligeiramente traumatizado.

Kiki: Mestre Mu... eu posso dormir...?

* * *

Gente, nós não morremos! Ainda existimos, entretanto enfrentamos alguns contratempos. XD

A idéia de contar uma estória para o Kiki já existia, mas aceleramos o processo devido a sugestão de uma de nossas leitoras.

Semana que vem nós iremos ao Friends então infelizmente não terão nenhuma atualização, mas preparem-se pois a volta promete vários contos de nossa Tatsumi-girl. XD

Lune, esperamos que tenha gostado da estória e além disso gostaríamos de dizer que essa não foi a única das suas idéias que emplacou. Se continuar nos acompanhando verá outras fics com suas idéias ou referências a elas. ^^

Beijinhos gente! E desculpa a nota bem breve, mas são cinco da manhã e estamos mortas...XDDD

E, em homenagem a Hermes Baroli, que veremos semana que vem apresentando o Oscar da dublagem:

**_METEÓRO DE PEGASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_**


End file.
